


Being Bernie

by AmethystScythes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bernie is best girl, Bernie's background story, F/M, Felidetta, Felix has a heart, Fernie, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Romance, Spoilers, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth, crests, fe3h - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScythes/pseuds/AmethystScythes
Summary: The struggles of being the only of Count Varley and the only child to have the Crest of Indech. Bernadetta has gone through many things, from recluse shut in to semi-social. One of her favorite people to interact with, Felix Hugo Fraldarius who surprisingly grew fond of her. Not sure where I am going with this, but just enjoy the ride.





	1. Training Day

**This will focus mostly on Bernadetta x Felix. There aren’t really any fanfics on them so now I have to write some. Hope you enjoy. This takes place mostly after they achieve A support and the original support B conversation that Byleth and Bernie have (but before timeskip).**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Felix was at the training grounds as usual, training with a new sword that he got from his last mission to chase off bandits. The poor dummy that was in front of him had no arms and with one last slice, the head was gone. One of the soldiers went to replace said dummy when screaming brought him out of his concentration.

“Please don’t kill me! I’m sorry I know I’m a nuisance and my very presence upsets people, please stop!” A familiar scream of a purple archer was heard.

“Bernadetta, I already took down your door and we need to be out of the way for it to be repaired. If you’re going to be out you might as well train.” Ingrid was dragging the poor girl with her with all her might. 

“And whose fault is that!,” Bernadetta covered her mouth with her hand “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to talk back, don’t hit me!” The purple haired girl had her hands up expecting to feel pain.

“Hit you? Why would I hit you?” Ingrid put a training bow in Bernadetta’s hands while Ingrid grabbed a training lance. 

“Would you both be quiet, there are some of us that are actually being productive with our time here.” Felix looked over at the two and as he spoke, Bernadetta unleashed her technique. 

“Lance, she’s got a weapon! Please stop!” Bernadetta flailed and managed to knock the spear out of Ingrid’s hands. 

“What-- huh? My lance--” Ingrid was cut off by Bernadetta screaming. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” As she was running she ran straight into Felix and fell on her bottom. 

“Hmph, what did I just tell you two.” As he grunted, he held out his hand to Bernadetta and helped her up. 

“Felix, save me! Ingrid wants to kill me, she even broke down my door to drag me out here--” 

“You broke down her door?” Felix looked surprised at Ingrid. 

“Breaking her door down was an accident, she never left her room so I went to grab her for training and got carried away-” Ingrid was cut off. 

“Looks like the boar isn’t the only one who can’t control himself.” Felix had a smug look on his face. Ingrid flushed out of embarrassment. Felix looked over his shoulder, “Bernadetta.” 

“Y-yes?” Bernadetta was basically hiding behind Felix. 

“Pick up your bow. I noticed that your archery is relatively decent, I have nothing better to do and since you have nowhere else to go, you might as well train. We both need some improvement on dodging arrows. Ingrid almost took one to the chest if it wasn’t for the Professor watching her back.” Felix told her. Ingrid arched her eyebrow at the conversation between the two, it seemed that Bernadetta… wasn’t scared of Felix? But Ingrid was the scary one, albeit she did take down her door, but other than that, how was Felix not intimidating to the archer?

* * *

**Bernadetta P.O.V. (** _ Italicized words are thoughts _ **)**

_ Felix is wanting me to train with him? Go Bernie! I haven’t seen him since I had that book I thought he should read. Wait, maybe he is setting me up so I’ll embarrass myself! _

“It’s not a trap.” Felix sighed, more out of humor than irritation. _ How did he know what I was thinking… His eyes weren’t filled with anger so maybe this is an opportunity to learn more about Felix and gain experience on making friends. _

“Are you sure? What if I hit you and then you decide that we are to be enemies and you plot my demise? What if she rips my door off again!” _ I don’t think I could handle having him angry at me, I’ve seen how he yells at Dimitri and Sylvain, and those were considered his friends. But worst of all, what will Ingrid do? She already ripped off my door. _

“My, you really have terrified her Ingrid.” 

“As I have said before, it was not my intention when I went to her dorm.” Ingrid sighed. “Look Bernadetta, I’m sorry. I promise I will not barge into your room as I have done today. I would really appreciate it if you would train with Felix and I, your skills are impressive and I hope to get to know you better. If you do hit us with the dull arrows, I will not hold a grudge but take it as experience I can take to the battlefield.” She looked apologetic with a soft smile. 

_ Okay Bernie, Felix has saved your life before and he seems to want her to stay safe as well so she can’t be a completely terrible person. Hopefully this will turn out fine, I can’t hide in my room and everywhere else is crowded…. _

“A-alright, I’ll try.” _ What am I getting myself into! _

“Excellent! Let’s get started.” Ingrid smiled and handed me a quiver of arrows that weren’t sharp.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

“You’re a better shot than I thought you were. I lost count how many times you managed to hit me,” Ingrid said, wiping the sweat off her face. “You even managed to hit Felix 10 times.” 

“S-sorry, just the terror at the thought that you both could charge at me really made me focus.” The archer said nervously. 

“A pity you don’t do any close combat. I do have to admit you seem to know what you’re doing with a bow.” Felix grabbed his canteen and took a sip. 

“I don’t have a talent for magic, so the next fighting style that wasn’t close combat was archery. Before coming to Garreg Mach, I never even touched a weapon before.” Bernadetta said, feeling more comfortable around Ingrid, shooting arrows at someone seemed to be a good icebreaker. “I never really even left my house.” 

“That’s quite impressive Bernadetta, don’t you have the Crest of Indech as well?” Ingrid asked. 

“Um, yes, that is the crest I bear.” 

“I’m surprised as a crest bearer that your parents didn’t train you for the full potential of your crest.” Ingrid told the girl. Bernadetta stiffened and her face went whiter. Felix noticed the change, and this wasn’t her normal social panic attacks. It was complete and utter fear. 

“I-I have to go, my room should be good by now--” Bernadetta disappeared within a second. 

“Did I say something wrong? As soon as I mentioned her parents she just changed.” Ingrid asked Felix. 

“Who knows, maybe she just remembered how you ripped off her door like a beast.” Felix responded, although he was somewhat curious. 

“Look, I already apologized! I hope she’ll train with us another time.” Ingrid said hopefully.

* * *

Bernadetta was right, her door was back on its hinges, only to be flung open and slammed. She dove onto her bed, hugging her pillow only to start crying. 

“They probably think you’re a nutcase Bernie! Way to go!” She wailed into her pillow. Her mother did not strike much fear into her, but when the word parents is mentioned, her father Count Varley came to mind. 

_ “Useless woman, I only married you to pass on your crest to my sons, and in the end you give me a daughter who has it. Out of the four sons we have, none of them have the Crest of Indech!” Count Varley yells at his wife, as if she was able to control which of her children had crests. Bernadetta was 10 years old when it was discovered that she had a crest. _

_ She was the third child of Count and Countess Varley, she had two older brothers and two younger brothers who were twins. Although Count Varley’s two eldest sons were negative for a crest, he still treated and raised them to be fine nobles, grooming them for an Imperial title. His youngest sons he also doted on as well. When Bernadetta was born, he could have cared less. Daughters were burdensome, especially when it came to their dowry. He told his wife to name the daughter whatever she wished and to make sure she was groomed to be an obedient and submissive wife and maybe negotiate business dealings with the other lords through her future marriage. _

_ Count Varley never had Bernadetta tested for a Crest, in his mind if his elder two sons did not possess one, why would his daughter? The day they found out Bernadetta had a crest was a complete accident. The twins were around normal age for when crests typically manifest themselves, around 5 years old. Count Varley requested a well-known crestologist to come to his home and test the boys for any signs of a crest. ( _Think of the gadget Hanneman has). 

“_Count Varley, it is an honor to be here. Where are the little ones? If you could show me where I may set up my equipment we will be out of your way soon.” The crestologist politely smiled. _

_ “Of course, over here in this room is good. I’ll go grab the boys and their nannies, may I ask what that device is?” Count Varley inquired. _

_ “This is the newest model for sensing crests, as you know with your sons the previous technique would only tell you if the child had a crest but not what crest. This equipment over here with the use of arcane crystals is able to project the symbol of the crest without being invasive like the blood test used for your eldest.” The crestologist informed him. _

_ “Fascinating, I cannot say for sure but I am certain the younger of the two boys seems to have a knack for archery.” Count Varley said with pride. The boys entered the room, their nannies keeping them from being too rambunctious. Count Varley beckoned a maid to him. “Grab my wife and let her know the crestologist is here.” _

_ The maid did as she was told, Bernadetta was getting lectured by her mother about why she should never befriend a commoner, anyone not from the Adrestian Empire, and Almyra. _

_ “Countess Varley, your husband has requested your presence, the crestologist is here.” The maid announced. Bernadetta’s mother stiffened, she had been praying everyday since she was pregnant with the twins that they would be sons, after Bernadetta was born she hoped she’d never have to go through the guilt and torture her husband caused. Once the twins were born, she had to pray every day to Sothis in hopes that at least one child would possess a crest. _

_ “Bernadetta, wipe your tears. Make yourself look presentable, you cannot cry every time you get scolded. That is unbefitting of a noblewoman. Now come, it is time to see which of your brothers have a crest.” The woman took out a handkerchief and wiped Bernadetta’s face. _

_ “Yes mother.” The young girl sniffled. Bernadetta followed her mother to the room where the twins were. _

_ “Alright, I just need one of the boys to put his hand over this right here. If it is positive, the crest should appear, if it is negative a red light will be projected.” The man waited for the nannies to do as told. The eldest twin went first and placed his hand over the crest identifying tool. Count Varley was anxious with excitement only to be disappointed when the light was red. _

_ “How disappointing, at least I have strong sons to spread the family legacy.” Count Varley commented. _

_ “Alright, next child.” The man announced. The youngest twin who Count Varley was counting on was next. He placed his hand over the object and the same exact red light appeared. The crestologist wrote down the results in his notes. _

_ “I do not mean to be rude or anything, but are you sure that your gadget is working?” Count Varley asked, visibly upset. _

_ “It has yet to make a mistake, you mentioned that your wife is a crest bearer, correct? I’ll show you how it is supposed to work. I’ll even use your daughter as an example too since you mentioned she has no crest.” The crestologist said, trying to relieve the tension in the room. _

_ “Well you heard him, put your hand on the device.” Count Varley ordered his wife. His wife did as she told and sure enough, the Crest of Indech appeared. A minute after, the crest symbol disappeared. _

_ “See, and if we take a non-crest bearer, young lady if you would please place your hand where your mother’s was.” The crestologist asked. Bernadetta hesitantly put her hand on the device, instead of red appearing like her brothers, the same exact crest her mother had was projected as well. Bernadetta ripped her hand off the device, the room went silent. It was at that moment that Countess Varley realized she should have prayed that one of the twins would inherit her crest rather than one of her children. Her prayer was answered, but not in the way she wanted. _

_ “What is the meaning of this! The device has to be broken!” Count Varley’s voice boomed and everyone flinched, one of the boys started to sniffle and Bernadetta was scared. “There is no way that that _ ** _child_ ** _ could have a crest!” _

_ “Count Varley, this machine does not make mistakes, but I am surprised. You said that the girl did not possess a crest?” The crestologist meekly let out. _

_ “She was never tested.” Bernadetta’s mother admitted quietly. _

_ “Let me test this damned device!” Count Varley grabbed the nearest maids hand and placed it roughly on the device which projected red. Then he yanked Bernadetta’s hand, sure enough, the Crest of Indech appeared again. _

_ “Congratulations sir, there is a crest bearer in your family! Although it wasn’t your sons, a daughter can surely receive many gifts and items of value for her dowry instead of you having to give a dowry.” The crestologist tried to make the atmosphere lighten up. _

_ Count Varley took a moment to compose himself and smiled, which made both his wife and daughter extremely nervous knowing that he was upset. Count Varley politely thanked the crestologist for coming to their home and sent him on his way with the compensation agreed upon. _

_ That day was when Bernadetta’s life became a living hell, her father became more invested and intrusive in her life. Reminding her constantly that she was unmarriageable since she was not as quiet or as submissive as she should be, that her only worth was her crest. Although she wouldn’t be carrying on the family name she would be carrying on the family’s image. Placing her in complete and utter isolation, tying her to a chair for hours on end, forcing etiquette with the harshest of teachers who were given permission to hit her with a riding crop (as long as the marks weren’t visible). _

_ Bernadetta’s mother never got too close to her daughter from the time that she was born. The reason being that she knew her husband would take out more anger on Bernadetta and herself. Another was knowing that she would have to send her daughter to another household once she was old enough for marriage. In order to do so Bernadetta would have to go through the same upbringing all noble daughters, especially those who bore crests, go through. Countess Varley remembered all the lonely times that only got worse after she was married. To see her daughter have the same fate but with someone as extreme as Count Varley, it broke her heart knowing she truly could not do anything to help her child. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that for the Crest of Indech description it says it allows the bearer to strike an enemy twice in a turn sometimes but that’s kind of awkward in a story. In my case it will be that Bernadetta has quick reflexes, like being able to shoot two arrows at a moments notice, like if the situation is dire. **

* * *

Byleth noticed that Bernadetta was slowly coming out more and joined training at least once a week with those from the Blue Lion House, namely Ingrid and Felix. She even had late dinners with everyone since the Blue Lions usually trained until curfew and that was when the dining hall was the least crowded. Mercedes and Annette even shared her love of sweets while she shared her love of cooking with Ashe and Dedue. Byleth thought this was a good progression and wanted to continue the trend under their watchful eye. 

“Bernadetta, may I speak with you for a moment? You’re not in trouble, I just have a question I’d like to ask you.” The professor spoke to the small archer. 

“Y-yes professor?” 

“Would you like to join the Blue Lion House? You seem to get along well with some of the students and are much more comfortable with me than Hanneman. We have another archer who can share a couple of techniques and you yourself seem to have talent with that bow. From what I have heard, you never picked up a bow before you came to the officers academy yet you mastered it in such a short time.” Byleth complimented. “You would be such a great asset and friend to our house."

Bernadetta was shocked to hear such kind words from the professor. Professor Byleth never lies and is always so kind to her. 

“P-professor, are you sure? I mean, I’m a recluse and I annoy others, I also fear social situations… I scare easily and don’t have many good qualities..” Bernadetta continued to talk down about herself.

“Bernadetta, as of now have I recruited other students to my house?” Byleth asked. Bernadetta thought for a moment and realized that the professor did not ask anyone to join their house.

“No…”

“You are the first and only student I have asked. You don’t have to give me your answer now, but just know that you are welcomed in the Blue Lion House. I’ll be at the training grounds, Felix wants to get in as many spars as possible before next month’s battle between the houses.” The professor smiled gently. Byleth turned and began to head down the corridor towards the training grounds. 

“Alright Bern, what do you actually want to do?” 

The following week Bernadetta wasn’t doing her usual routine she adopted with Ingrid, Felix and the Blue Lion students. Instead she was in her room figuring out if she wanted to stay with the Black Eagles or transfer to the Blue Lions. She didn’t go to the training grounds, show up in the library to talk to Felix or talk to Ingrid at all. In fact, she didn’t interact with anyone from any of the houses as she was making her decision.

“Hey Felix, do you know where Bernadetta is?” Ingrid asked. Felix was in the library that evening reading up on some old war tactics that the Professor thought would be useful for him. The swordsman was also hoping to see a familiar face with messy, purple hair there as well. 

“How should I know? I’m busy in case you haven’t noticed.” Felix responded. “Have you tried checking her room, you know, since she never leaves. Or did you take the door off again?”

“You will never let me live that down, will you?” Ingrid shook her head. “Of course I have checked her room, why else would I come here to ask you?”

Felix shrugged and continued reading the book he had until a messenger arrived with urgent news from his father, Lord Rodrigue. 

“I apologize for bothering you so late, but your father requested that you come back to Fraldarius territory. Bandits have been attacking quite frequently and we could use your help.” The messenger spoke.

“Is Lord Rodrigue alright?” Ingrid asked, worried about the man that would have been her father-in-law.

“Yes, Lord Rodrigue is not injured. But he is requesting aid and it seems the Knights of Seiros are out on other missions at the moment.”

“It’s the foolish man’s fault, what kind of Lord is unable to defend his own territory.” Felix shook his head.

“Please help your father, you know that he would not bother you if it was not a situation he could take on his own.” The messenger begged.

“We are going Felix, go talk to the Professor tomorrow and see if they will come along. I’ll let Sylvain know what is happening.”

“I never agreed to this.” 

“Felix, you will help your father, now go tell the professor before I make you.” Ingrid’s voice was firm and left no room for argument. Felix gave a look as if he were to argue, but she knew he’d listen to her. 

“Fine, but know that there is nothing to gain from saving my old man.” 

The next day, Felix went searching for the Professor and found them in the common area.

“There you are. I was looking for you. I need a favor.”

“It’s unusual for you to ask for help.”

“Yes, it’s an unusual favor. My father sent a messenger. He wants me to return to Fraldarius territory.” Felix had his hand on his head and shook it in disbelief at the situation his father found himself it. “My father says he needs my help in driving the bandits away.”

“And you want me to join you?”

“Precisely. Good guess.” Felix hesitated for a moment. "Perhaps I shouldn’t pull you into this… It stems from my family’s failure to secure the region. But honestly, I want to see you in action. I never tire of watching you fight. And it’ll be much more interesting for you than the training ground.” 

Byleth smiled, already knowing their answer as soon as Felix explained his predicament.

“I’ll join you.”

“Excellent! While I’m at it, I have a second favor to ask you. Could you recruit more fighters? I bet there will be willing volunteers, if you’re the one inviting them.”

The professor nodded and already had the first person in mind to invite for their new mission. 

“Felix, you should try to recruit as well. There are other classmates that are willing to help you.” The professor told him. 

* * *

“Bernadetta?”

“W-what? I’m not eating any cake.” The girl mumbled. “Who’s there?”

“So this is what you’ve been up to.”

“F-felix!” Bernadetta opened her door. “I lied, I do have cake, it’s not super sweet. Do you want a slice?”

“You know I’m not a fan of any sweets. I came to ask for your help.”

“Oh, if you wore a hole in your shirt I can patch it up for you.” Bernadetta said as Felix stepped in her room which was surprisingly well kept save for a few carnivorous plant dolls she made. Bernadetta grabbed her little sewing kit from her desk drawer. 

“That’s not it.” Felix said and then explained the situation to her.

“That’s awful! If you think I can be of any help I’ll go.” Bernadetta thought this would be a good way to make her decision. If she could work well with the other students from the Blue Lion House, then maybe she should transfer over.

“Alright, I’ll be leaving tomorrow but the others will meet up with me the next day. The Professor will be accompanying us as well.” Bernadetta felt relieved once he said that.

* * *

The Blue Lions arrived to Fraldarius territory just in time to see bandits enter the town. 

“Well you all took your time!” Felix yelled at his classmates as he took down another bandit. “There are some villagers still in the town, save them!”

“Alright everyone, villagers take top priority. Let’s corner the bandits and keep them from escaping. Mercedes, Annette, Ashe and Bernadetta, stay in the rear. Everyone else to the front!” The Professor began the first movement into the battlefield. 

The group continued pressing forward, taking down bandit after bandit. Bruises, sweat, and scratches occurred, but nothing more serious than that. The villagers were protected behind the Blue Lions, Mercedes doing her best to restore stamina to her fellow classmates. Felix was the one who was leading the charge to the leader of the bandits. Dimitri and Dedue were right alongside Rodrigue on the West side of the village. The professor was following not too far behind Ashe and Bernadetta and Felix to the East. Since the entrance to the leader was narrow, only one person at a time could enter. Good thing Ashe and Bernadetta didn't need to confront enemies to land a hit. 

“Anywhere I can hide?” Bernadetta asked, looking for a spot when she noticed that something didn’t feel quite right, at that moment she happened to see a couple of bushes near Felix rustle. The sun was reflecting off of metal in the bush. 

“FELIX!” The man turned around at his name, which left him vulnerable and that’s when the two bandits came out of hiding. She ran and threw her back against Felix pushing him forward and with her front facing the enemies launched two arrows at one of the assailants but could not defend against the other who managed to punch his gauntlet below her chest and dig two spikes in. Bernadetta felt all the air escape from her lungs and heard a crack as she skidded on the ground. 

“YOU BASTARDS!” Felix drove his sword straight into the brawler and sliced through the torso. Byleth ran forward and took care of the leader while Ashe tried to stop the bleeding, placing his hand over the puncture wounds that were deep.

Bernadetta’s breathing was labored and it was painful for her to breathe. Her eyes were unfocused and her vision became blurry. When Ashe pressed his hands over the area she let out a scream that made him flinch.

“You’re going to be fine Bernadetta.” Ashe tried to soothe her as Felix and Byleth finished up enemies in the area.

“Mercedes! We need your help!” Felix yelled, dropping down next to Bernadetta.

“Felix are you h-hurt?” Bernadetta barely let out, tears already trailing down her face. When she got hit, she couldn’t remember what happened next.

“You idiot, there was no reason to save me when you can’t even protect yourself! I would have been fine!” Felix’s voice was hard. He pulled out a concoction for her. “Where is Mercedes!”

"You shouldn't yell at her Felix, she doesn't need anymore stress." The Professor scolded. 

Panic began to take over for Felix as the small archer was groaning in pain of how much it hurt. He pulled Bernadetta’s head onto his lap, pressing the concoction to her lips “Drink this.”

The purple haired girl did as she was told, oh Goddess how it hurt to so much as move or breathe. She gripped onto Felix’s hand knocking the empty bottle out of it, her nails unintentionally digging into his skin. Mercedes finally appeared, moving Ashe out of the way and examining the wounds. She pressed down in the area, determining the damage.

“I-it hurts!” She screamed and Felix had to hold her still.

“Is that necessary?” 

“Yes, I would not be doing this otherwise. I know Bernadetta, just bear with it a little longer.” Mercedes said in her motherly tone as she ignored the glare from the swordsman.. “It seems she broke a couple of her ribs and might have ruptured an organ. There may be internal bleeding. Bernadetta, can you see my finger?”

“N-no.” The injured girl responded, even though Mercedes’s finger was right in front of her.

“Oh dear.” Mercedes panicked briefly before determination took over. She looked in the girl’s eyes, checked for dilated pupils. “She doesn’t seem to have a concussion.”

Mercedes began to heal her as best as she could after assisting everyone in the battle. “She’s not in critical danger but we need to make sure the internal bleeding isn’t severe. If it is, we need to remove the blood.” She pressed down in the damaged area again and Bernadetta cried out, gripping onto Felix’s arm again.

“Felix, are you alright?” Lord Rodrigue hopped off his horse and moved next to his son. “What happened here?”

“Considering I’m not the one bleeding on the ground, what do you think?” Felix spat out.

“Felix was ambushed and Bernadetta took a gauntlet to the ribs to save him.” Ashe told him.

“I managed to heal her broken ribs. Seeing how she’s still in pain, I’m positive she ruptured her spleen. We’ll need to open her up and take things from there. I’m not very experienced in this area, so we will need to contact someone immediately before her health becomes compromised.”

“We’ll need to get our physician, let us bring her back to the manor. Everyone else can rest and receive treatment there. Send a messenger now and alert our family’s physician of the situation.”

The professor went to one of the villagers that they saved and asked if they could borrow their wagon, which they were more than happy to oblige. They borrowed a couple of horses from Fraldarius’s men.

“I can pick her up.” Dedue offered, being the largest out of them all.

“No, I’ve got it.” Felix removed Bernadetta’s head gently off his lap to the ground. 

“Bernadetta, Felix is going to move you, please just bear with the pain a little longer.” Mercedes said gently and rubbed the girl’s hand before Felix got ready to pick her up. Bernadetta shook her head and let out a sound of disagreement, but then Felix got one arm under her knees and the other behind her back an hoisted her up.

“St--STOP!” She let out another painful cry that increased in volume. After that her body just went still. Felix stiffened and quickly placed her on the wagon.

“What happened?”

“She passed out from the pain.” Mercedes responded with sympathy. “It must have been too much but it will make the trip easier on her.” 

“Let us hurry, the sooner she gets the help she needs, the sooner she can recover.” The Professor told them. Mercedes and Annette were on one side of Bernadetta in the wagon while Felix was on the other with Ingrid. Sylvain volunteered to steer the wagon, concerned for his childhood friend after he noticed the man holding onto the purple haired girl’s hand. Despite the cold demeanor of the amber eyed man, he truly did care for others in his own way. Sylvain was reminded of how he saved Felix not long ago and how upset he was, more out of Sylvain’s wellbeing than that of his own. 

* * *

By the time they arrived to the house of Fraldarius the physician was there with his assistants who had a room prepared to operate on Bernadetta. Mercedes gave a once over to make sure everything was as sterile as possible before they began to work on Bernadetta.

Felix and Ingrid waited outside of the room, waiting for any news of their friend’s condition. Sylvain was able to drag Ingrid to receive first aid for some of her cuts and wash up, but he couldn’t get Felix to so much as budge. Dimitri attempted to persuade his old friend as well but to no avail. 

“My son, you should go and take care of yourself. I don’t believe your friend would be happy knowing that you are disregarding your own well being.” Lord Rodrigue approached his son.

“And what would you know of what she thinks!”

“She was willing to throw herself in a situation to save you knowing she would be hurt.” Lord Rodrigue stated. Felix glared at the man for reminding him of why Bernadetta was in her current position. 

“I suppose if she were to die you would say she died like a true noble. Your words have meant nothing to me since Glenn passed, now leave.” Felix continued. “If you were a more capable man we would never have had to come out here and rout the enemy. You should reflect on your weaknesses and lacking capability of being a leader.”

Rodrigue sighed knowing there was no getting through to his son and began to walk away.

“Very well, but do clean up. Once your friend is in the clear it would be a shame if she got sick because you are still covered in the remnants of our battle.” 

Ingrid came back three hours later with Sylvain who brought food for Felix. Ingrid was the only one who was able to get the swordsman to finally wash up and get changed. Either he did it himself or Sylvain, Dimitri and Ingrid forced him to do as he was told. Mercedes came with Annette and slowly the rest of the Blue Lions set up a little camp near Bernadetta’s room, even the Professor was there as well.

“It’s been almost 5 hours, what could be taking so long?” Sylvain said impatiently, Mercedes was barely keeping awake as she leaned on the orange haired man’s shoulder and Annette’s head was in her lap.

“They are probably working the best they can with such short notice.” Mercedes yawned. “Even then, procedures like these take time.” Another hour passes before they hear any news. The physician and his assistants came out.

“Your friend will be fine now. Her spleen was ruptured, had 2 broken ribs that seemed to have healed from your friend, and the internal bleeding was where we faced some trouble. You're lucky you had a healer in your group. We were able to save the ruptured organ without removing it thanks to her abilities. ” The doctor informed. “She is resting at the moment and we only recommend at least 3 visitors at a time. She should be waking up tomorrow. I would not recommend her traveling for at least 5 days. She may have some problems breathing for a bit, chest pains and should not overexert herself. We will return tomorrow to see her progress but if anything doesn’t seem right, we will rush back over.”

Felix let out a breath that he didn’t even realize that he was holding. The weight on his chest he felt earlier got a little lighter. 

“Everyone please go and rest. I will inform the monastery of what has occurred. Lord Rodrigue, I’d hate to make a request of you, but may we stay here until our student is fit for travel?” The Professor asked.

“Of course! That is no problem, after all, you came to our aid. Let me know what I can do to make your stay more comfortable.”

“Thank you for understanding. Alright students, for now we will stay here and I will still be giving lectures, do not mistake this for a vacation.” The Professor announced. There was a groan, but it was from Sylvain. “Once Bernadetta is healed we will return, any objections? No? Good.”

The Professor, Felix and Mercedes went to see Bernadetta. Each of them only trusting their eyes to confirm that she was fine. The said girl was paler than before but at least her breathing wasn’t as labored. Felix pulled up a chair and sat down.

“You two should go rest, I’ll stay here and keep an eye on her.” Byleth told the students. “If she wakes up I will let the two of you know.”

“If you’re sure Professor.” Mercedes made her way out of the room, caving in to her exhaustion.

“I’ll stay.”

“Felix I’m the teacher, you don’t have to be here, go on and get some rest. I’ll take things from here.”

“Even if you tell me to leave, I’ll only wait outside the door.” He said firmly. “This is my house after all.”

“Even though you’re being stubborn right now, you will still have class tomorrow. The physicians will be here to monitor her and I will not accept one of my students missing class when they are perfectly able.” Felix grunted in response, keeping his eyes on the injured archer. 


End file.
